Magmos Elderon, Monk of the Black Flame
Magmos sat on the floor with his back to a roaring fire and a small desk with ink and paper sitting in front of him. Across his room, Reya was training with a sword. "Your form is getting sloppy, if you don't start applying yourself then we're going to fight." he threatened. Looking down at the paper and dabbing his pen into the ink well, he began to write. ' ' I am Magmos Elderon, and this is my story....It was not too long ago I began this journey as a monk. My father was the leader of my tribe and for the most part our way of life was war. Many would call us bandits, but in truth there was far more to our culture than just violence. We only stole from those rich enough to afford theft, nobles or other bandits. The wealth was redistributed among my people, and the prisoners of war were set free or given the choice of becoming apart of the tribe. My people were devout and hedonistic, but we weren't barbarians. Our faith was our way of life. We worshiped the; Ocean, Sun, and any form of pleasure that was given to us in the harsh landscape. Prayer was twice a day, and it was to thank our environment for giving us another day to live. My father An-Nar Obotep was the leader of our tribe, both martial and spiritual. I have never met a man as great as my father, before I met my brothers he was the only family I had. I've still yet to meet my mother, my father assured me she was the only woman he ever loved. When I came of age, the life of a bandit had come to bore me, and if I wasn't having fun then I was breaking one of my tribes cardinal edicts. I spoke with my father, and he suggested that I perhaps join the temple and become a monk.I reluctantly agreed. I was scared, temple life didn't sound appealing. But my father assured me the life style would shape me into a better man and fulfill me. A feast was had, and no pleasantry wasn't met the night before my departure. I was bathed in the ash of our fires, and I raided one last time with my tribe at dawn before setting out for the capital. At the age of fifteen I met my brothers who too were becoming indoctrinated into the temple. I was the youngest of us, and very different. Enfri was a social butterfly and very kind. Cignar never spoke, was also kind, and a good brother. Cignar loved other children, and often spent most of his time trying to get to know other kids better. Enfri was outgoing and loved being the center of attention. My first friend outside of my family was named Dylan, a confident but quiet and contemplative student of the temple. The temple monks could see our bond, and decided we would take on the task of our pilgrimage together. It was during this time that I trained hard with my brothers, Dylan included for our trip into the desert. Of all of my brothers, I most naturally was more inclined to be adept at violence. I was more passionate, fierce, and proud. ' ' When time came for us to depart, Dylan fell unconscious almost immediately as we exited the capital. I teased with my other brothers we should kill him and leave him for dead. Some times I was serious, as carrying his weight for most of the trip was the most arduous task. Dylan made up for it from time to time, waking up from his slumber to help fend off Sand Worms and Bandits. Enfris mood remained positive through out most of the trip, for the most part he was always relaxed and carried a smile. Cignar was almost always uncomfortable, but he didn't speak so he didn't complain often. Travel was almost constant, with very little sleep. Generally we would all take shifts. Our food was rationed, and water was even more so rationed. I knew what had to be done in order to survive a trip of this magnitude. By the end of this, I was sure we would all need at least a week or two to recover. But I was wrong surprisingly, the trip molded us into something different. Something reborn from the ashes of our fires. When we hit the ocean, everyone's spirits rose. Our fires only burned higher when we eventually made it back to the capital. The ocean was kind, after swimming and gathering more supplies from it our journey continued. Per usual on any trip, the way back was shorter. It was strange though, every night I took watch I was sure we were being followed...and it turns out I was right. It was Reya. On the final night of our journey, I was assaulted by what seemed like hours of surreal dreams. Everything was black flames; The landscape, myself, everything but Reya and the sun. Reya shined bright like a star, her features were outlined by silver, and she almost appeared as if everything else around her cowered away in fear. The sun was the same way, and it spoke to me. Spoke to me of duties to Reya and D'Johara. How I should keep her humble, and raise her up to be passionate about her people. She would need to learn how to stand on her own two feet, become a competent warrior, and always remember that the Desert could give and take away at any time. It was then that I was dubbed the Black Flame. My brothers and I discussed the creation of our Monastery, and of our duties to D'Johara and Reya. We would be instrumental in ushering and protecting a new age of our kingdom. ' ' Reya appeared some time after us, I knew we were being followed. As soon as she set foot into the capital, my duty to her started, and I became emotionally invested into making sure she wouldn't be a brat. It's been ten years: Change has been hard, she's been more than a little entitled. It required hard tutelage, crude words, and more than a fair share of blood spent. She's been receptive however, and even though she some times can be a little snot, I know she appreciates it. I will remain loyal to her and support whatever path she endeavors. If she were to ask me, I would burn the world. No one will ever come to harm her....for the black flames will come to consume them. I'll expand more on my journey later, until then I feel as if this is a good start. I'm afraid Reya has gotten lazy and she doesn't think I'm watching, it appears we must go over the lesson that your enemies are always watching... ' ' Magmos picked up his sword and gave Reya a disapproving glare, she knew what was coming. Category:Character Profile